Always Lock the Door
by xo Princess Lacey xo
Summary: It's Katniss' birthday, and she and Peeta are finally ready to take the next step… but before they can get down and dirty, they're in for a whole series of awkward interruptions…


**Set post-HG, but all characters are alive :)**

**Just a silly one-shot, felt like doing something fun!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HG or any other copywrited material used in the story :)**

It's my 18th birthday, and for the first time in a while, I'm excited. Peeta surprised me this morning by coming around and taking me for a surprise picnic in the meadow. It was perfect.

We went back to my house in the afternoon, where I made the rather unfortunate decision to watch him bake. I find it strangely erotic, watching him knead the dough, but I can usually keep it in my pants.

Not today though.

I don't know quite what it was. Maybe it was the wine he'd bought for me to taste. Maybe it was my newly adult hormones pumping around. All I know is, one moment I'm watching his muscles pulsate as he pounds the dough, the next I've slammed my body onto his, holding his lips ransom with my own.

I feel a thrill as he rips my clothes to shreds. I respond by throwing his far across the room. I'm glad to see the end of them, they were only getting in my way. A moan escapes me and I know this is it. The moment I've been waiting for, the moment I've been yearning for ever since I first saw my boy with the bread throw his first sack of flour.

"Anyone home?" calls an all-too-familiar voice.

I turn immediately to stone. What was Prim doing home? Didn't she have school?

"Go away, Prim!" I yell, but I know it's too late. She's already standing there, gaping with shock.

"Hey, Prim," says Peeta awkwardly. I watch with grim amusement as Prim registers what's going on. She turns around to leave, but she's blocked by someone at the door.

I can't believe it. Haymitch has rocked up.

"Oh, lordy," he says, slapping his hand across his eyes, "I understand that you two kids have your needs, but honestly, can't you keep it in your pants long enough for the party?"

Oh no. The party. Haymitch and Mom had been planning a party for me with the family and some friends. It had completely slipped my mind.

"Hello!" trills my mother's voice, coming from the foyer.

"Happy birthday, Katn-"

She brakes off as she enters the room. She stands there, staring at Peeta and me, and the embarrassment of the whole situation begins to overcome me. I flush bright red all over, and scramble for some clothes. Unfortunately, mine are all lain across the floor in shreds, while Peeta's are nowhere to be seen.

I watch in horror as Mr and Mrs Mellark come in, holding a birthday cake.

"Well, it looks like I've overdressed," says Mrs Mellark with a snide chuckle. Mr Mellark looks like he's turning purple.

I move back behind the kitchen counter, so at least half of me will be obscured, and Peeta follows suit, moving a vase of flowers to cover up my top half. My embarrassment is allayed a little.

Effie Trinket comes in next, looking started.

"Well, what have we got here?" she asks. My head is scrambling, trying to think of some kind of excuse, but Haymitch wasn't going to let us go that easily.

"Our two little victors are growing up," says Haymitch, faking emotional tears, holding his palm out to Effie. She grimaces, and fishes out some money and slaps it onto his hand.

"I don't know why I did have faith in you, Peeniss," she says, causing Peeta and me to blush even more. I hated our couple name. Everyone seemed to think it was absolutely hilarious. Except for Peeta and I.

Finnick and Annie turn up, with their little baby son, along with Johanna. Haymitch guffaws with laughter as Annie tuts disapprovingly. Johanna's gaze lingers on Peeta for much longer than I would like, and I feel like slapping her.

Octavia, Flavius and Venia come in next, and immediately burst into laughter. Octavia rushes over, pulls out a comb and starts teasing my hair.

"The bedhead look's in this season," she says, "much more attractive for post-sex."

I'm beyond humiliated when Clove, Cato, Gloss and Glimmer turn up.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Loverboy," says Cato, slapping Peeta playfully on the shoulder.

Madge and Rue turn up next, and begin giggling. Madge comes up and whispers to me.

"Was it good?" she asks.

"NO!" I shout, "WE DID NOT HAVE SEX!"

Unfortunately, Gale decides to walk it right at that very moment.

"Who didn't have sex?" he asks, clearly not having look towards the kitchen yet.

"Katniss and Peeta," giggles Rue, "but I think they did!"

Gale looks up and his face hardens with anger.

He knew how I felt about Peeta, and he had moved on. He'd had a couple of girlfriends since Peeta and I had gotten together. But it was still a little awkward between us, and clearly this situation was triggering his old jealously.

"Would everyone please leave!" yells Peeta.

"No way, we're here for a partay!" cries Clove, who runs to the stereo and presses play.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt…_

I cringe as I hear the words blasting across the room.

Madge grabs two rugs from the living room, and ties one around me like a toga, and throws the other one to Peeta, who takes it gratefully and ties it on.

Madge and Clove pull me into the living room, which had now become a makeshift dancefloor, and I have no choice but to dance, dance like it's the last, last night of my life.

Two years on, Peeta and I laugh at the memory. One thing is for certain though; we ALWAYS lock the door.

**My first one-shot :) Please review!**


End file.
